<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firework by WindyQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739543">Firework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ'>WindyQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gon simping for Ki in my fics?, Gonkillu - Freeform, Ki Getting loveeeeeeeee, Ki getting the love he deserves 2020 😭, M/M, Niche the fic, Not beta read hHhahahaua I’d never subject anyone to that plus I’d die, Sleep whomst? My alarm goes off in like 30 mins I oop, Uh yep, comedy I guess in some spots, its okkkkkkskskisks I can survive work without it, mostly tooth rotting fluffsiksksisksks, this is trash omg, tis more likely thank you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua Zoldyck was undeniably beautiful, always, even when he rolled out of bed and Gon had to resist the urge to pat his bed head or call him such; beautiful. </p>
<p>Gon never really did have a filter though, even at sixteen, so he can’t really help it now. </p>
<p>“A-Alluka’s the one who chose it! Stop staring, stupid!” </p>
<p>Killua thinks he looks anything but pretty, and Gon is quick to remedy that, mostly because he can’t keep his mouth shut. </p>
<p>“Mmm! Killua’s pretty!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua Zoldyck was undeniably beautiful, always, even when he rolled out of bed, and Gon had to resist the urge to pat his bed head or call him such; beautiful. </p>
<p>Gon never really did have a filter, though, even at sixteen, so he can't really help it now. </p>
<p>"A-Alluka's the one who chose it! Stop staring, stupid!" </p>
<p>Killua obviously thinks he looks bad, or stupid at the very least, standing in place, fidgeting with the long sleeves of his pink yukata. </p>
<p>He really can't help but stare, what, with the small petal designs scattered across the fabric matching Killua's moonlit hair, the sash a similar shade. It really just complimented Killua. Everything complimented Killua. Even the sandals he wore, the strings of a light blue shade. </p>
<p>Killua thinks he looks anything but pretty, and Gon is quick to remedy that, mostly because he can't keep his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"Mmm! Killua's pretty!" </p>
<p>He felt a little underdressed wearing his usual outfit to a festival, but he's really still too busy looking at Killua to think about it. </p>
<p>"Stop it! Y-you can't just say things like that! It's embarrassing!" </p>
<p>Killua turns his head away, playing with some strands of hair near his ear, his cheeks painted a light pink, making Gon only reaffirm his previous thoughts.</p>
<p>"Eh? Why it's true!" </p>
<p>Killua was undeniably pretty. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Can I have a bite of Killua's, pleeeease?" </p>
<p>Killua was also indisputably selfless and kind. </p>
<p>Although, he liked to play off otherwise, as Gon sticks out his lower lip and gives his best puppy dog look, and Killua scoffs, rolling his eyes.<br/>
Gon swings his legs back and forth, letting his boots hit against the stone wall they are resting on, his gaze trained on Killua. </p>
<p>Killua huffs in resignation, handing over his skewer of takoyaki, which Gon gladly takes and bites off one, the younger boy, looking away with flushed cheeks. </p>
<p>Until Gon takes off the last one and eats and swallows it before Killua can react. </p>
<p>When Killua finally realizes the murder of his food, it's too late for Gon to go and take the action back. </p>
<p>His friend goes cold and dead silent before ripping the thin wood skewer from Gon's hand, proceeding to stab the sharpened end right in the poor boy's now open palm. </p>
<p>"OWWWWWWWW!" </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Hey, pops! How does this game work?" </p>
<p>It wasn't often that Killua was the first to wander off and get childishly excited about something, so when he does, Gon finds little reason to complain, finding it cute, truthfully.</p>
<p>"Ah, are you interested?" </p>
<p>Killua was usually the one more on guard and skeptical, yet for some reason... he doesn't find this shading-looking guy, rubbing his hands together eagerly, suspicious. That and all the prizes are still there. Every single one.</p>
<p>"Well, you pick a prize and give a number, any number! If your number is the right number, a pair of scissors will come out and slice your prize down! Easy enough!" </p>
<p>Something about this stinks more than the expired fish on Whale Island...</p>
<p>Killua is staring with a gleam in his eye, pointing out to one of the prizes. </p>
<p>"Then I'll bet on that one! It looks like chocorobot's mascot!" </p>
<p>Ah. So, that's what this was about. Looking at it... it really looks like a normal robot plush to Gon. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Killuuuuaaaaa! Come on, you've tried enough!" </p>
<p>"No way, Gon! I'm this close! This time I'll get it!" </p>
<p>That's what Killua said the last twelve times... </p>
<p>"Killluuuuaaaa, there're other stalls!" </p>
<p>Gon is desperate to get away from this stall; five hundred Jenny apiece is really starting to add up. </p>
<p>He reaches forward, grabbing at the younger boy's thin wrist, pushing him back and stepping forward, and placing the money in the man's open palm.</p>
<p>"I'll give it a go, mister!" </p>
<p>"Alright! Alright, now just choose a number-"</p>
<p>"Seven!"<br/>
</p>
<p>He was sure about this and not because it was a lucky number, watching as the man, slightly startled, starts up the game, waiting for his moment. </p>
<p>Just the smallest bit of Nen... Rock Paper...! </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Killua does know that's a rip-off, doesn't he?" </p>
<p>Gon raises an eyebrow towards his friend, holding the plush robot to his chest, the corners of his lips turned up in a catlike grin. Still... seeing Killua so happy made up for his empty wallet. </p>
<p>A grin that quickly vanquished when Killua pushes it up so he can rest his chin on the plush. </p>
<p>"So what? He looks close enough to chocorobo's mascot! Besides, you cheated, didn't you." </p>
<p>Killua waves an arm out nonchalantly, turning his gaze to Gon, his lips in a thin line of, 'that was less of a question I just know your dumbass well enough.' </p>
<p>Gon quickly stares at the ground away from Killua's burning stare laughing nervously, rubbing calloused fingers at a kink near his nape. </p>
<p>"M-maybe... But Killua's happy; that's all that matters!" </p>
<p>"Huh? W-who said I was happy, stupid?" </p>
<p>Killua quickly keeps his gaze down as soon as Gon's shoots back up to look at him. His cheeks flushed the same pretty shade of pink as his yukata, arms increasing pressure around his not chocolate robot plush. </p>
<p>Gon's lips fall agape as he was going to respond, but he sort of just stuck at looking at Killua again. </p>
<p>"Killua's so cute!" </p>
<p>Killua freezes in his tracks, his sandals scraping against the ground. Gon halts shortly ahead. </p>
<p>"Wh-wh-wh-!" </p>
<p>Killua goes as bright red as some surrounding lanterns before chucking his beloved plush at Gon, who struggles to catch it. </p>
<p>"STUPID! You can't just say things like that. It's embarrassing..." </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Gon may be a fool, but he is also no fool; by about four hours in Killua had considerably slowed in his movements, and they had only been going at a brisk pace at best.</p>
<p>So the fact that Gon had to keep stopping every few minutes so Killua could keep up was odd, to say the least. </p>
<p>He halts in his tracks, whipping around. </p>
<p>"Killua." </p>
<p>The younger boy's eyes shift up, his fingers subconsciously digging into the plush he's still holding. </p>
<p>"What." </p>
<p>Killua always used that guarded tone and had a very stoic blank look that bordered on annoyance, and his slightly pinched eyebrows and curl of a scowl here fit the bill.</p>
<p>His gaze was ice-cold, the opposite of Gon's welcoming, warm one. One that he uses when marching over and grabbing at Killua's slender fingers and tugging the boy over to a corner of cobblestone. There are a few flustered protests, and Killua staggers once, almost colliding his nose into Gon's back.<br/>
</p>
<p>Gon pays it no heed, despite the younger's clear embarrassment when he settles him down into a sitting position with a firm pat on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Annoyance starts to burn in the pit of Killua's stomach alongside the burning of his cheeks, and he glowers at Gon.</p>
<p>"Gon. What-" </p>
<p>Gon ignores Killua bending over and taking hold of the boy's pale ankles, and Killua almost retaliates with a kick; well, not almost, he does. Gon ducks out of the way before he gets a sandal to the face, tilting his head down, to glance, rather intently, at the skin near his ankle. </p>
<p>"Gon! What are you doing, you idiot?! People are going to stare!" </p>
<p>A hushed whisper before he gets a soft palm to the face instead. Killua's.</p>
<p>"But! Killua's hurt!" </p>
<p>He tugs those fingers away, clinging to the sides of his dark hair, swallowing down the urge to entangle his own digits in Killua's. Killua's dainty little fingers that hold enough strength to destroy any man alive, but so lovely and soft all the same. </p>
<p>"It's fine! I...I was just stupid and didn't wear socks..." </p>
<p>Killua jerks his head down, silver locks of hair obscuring his sight, the tips of his ears crimson with shame, and his lower lip jutting out slightly, swollen from biting down. A habit he had been doing since about an hour after they had arrived and walking had started to bother him. </p>
<p>"They are just irritated, Gon. It's no big deal."</p>
<p>Not that Killua had looked, he could imagine the bottom of his feet, bright apple red against porcelain, and possibly bleeding slightly, scrapped, but compared to torture, pain like this was really-</p>
<p>"Gah!" </p>
<p>Gravity is torn from Killua, and he is engulfed in warmth, fingers gripping around his narrow shoulders and underneath his legs. </p>
<p>He blinks once, twice, dumbfounded, nails gripping and almost tearing his definitely not fake chocorobot plush apart. </p>
<p>"It is a big deal. Killua shouldn't walk on them!" </p>
<p>Killua's eyes flicker up, meeting honey brown, and try as he might; Killua can't help melting like putty; quite literally, in his arms. He lets out a sigh and hides his face in his plush, murmuring. </p>
<p>"F-fine." </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Woahhhh! Killua, look! Fireworks!" </p>
<p>Gon’s grip on his friend increases in pressure slightly, so he won't drop the other boy as he runs to try and get a closer look. </p>
<p>He grinds to a halt, the traction no doubt ruining the bottom of his boots even further. </p>
<p>The noise echoes loud, even from a distance, ringing in his ears, but it's really too entrancing to be mad at. Reds, blues, greens, and pinks lighting up the sky in sparkling bursts of energy and flames. </p>
<p>"Killua...?" </p>
<p>The other boy had been oddly quiet for a while now, Gon is starting to think maybe he is giving him the silent treatment, and he looks down, his heart jumping up and catching in his throat. </p>
<p>Surely not. </p>
<p>Amazing, beautiful, Killua, surely he wouldn't feel safe enough in Gon's arms to fall asleep. </p>
<p>...Surely not. </p>
<p>His chest feels weird. Gon feels so oddly giddy because, despite everything that would say otherwise, the evidence was there. </p>
<p>Killua's dark long lashes shut over those beautiful ocean eyes, his lips parted slightly, and if one were to listen closely and ignore the booming of the fireworks around, his breathing soft and relaxed, rising and falling with his chest. </p>
<p>Gon hadn't noticed the applied pressure of Killua pressing his body and head closer to his body until this very moment where it's obvious to every cell burning in his body.</p>
<p>Killua was sleeping... in his arms.</p>
<p>Another loud boom and really one might question how Killua of all people could sleep through it, but Gon is busy, busy thinking how compared to everyone he got to see the best sight here. </p>
<p>Gon giggles softly under his breath, trying not to shift or move too much despite wanting to jump around and scream in joy, a large bright grin plastered over his face.</p>
<p>Killua was going to deny it later, red in the face and be as beautiful as he is always, but Gon would not forget it, ever, really. </p>
<p>"Sleep well, Killua." </p>
<p>His little firework.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp! I had lots of fun with this! Giving Ki the love he deserves as always 😭😭😭🤧🤧</p>
<p>Just zoom past exit here if mental health and mentions of suicidal thoughts make you uncomfy/hurt you/trigger you anything take care of yourself thanks for reading 💙 </p>
<p>This is a little smth smth cuz I haven’t posted in forever, because I was feeling really suicidal and yucky all last week.</p>
<p>Thanks to anyone who read! Sorry is it’s baddddd I’m just now seeing how mediocre and terrible my stuff is ohhhsusuejdhud gosh... welp eikeisosori hopefully I’ll slowly get better with time. That’s also whyyy I’ve been so slow ‘sides from my mental problems, I just feel I’m trash, would it really matter if I never wrote again, but I got a really nice comment on wattpad that said they never wanted me to stop and I, like I wow means the whole world to me. Plus I can’t really stop, even if it wouldn’t, I need Ki getting love. I need Gonkillu. And if no one else gonna do what I want in the world I shall. </p>
<p>And 20 stories in three months! Tbh when I wrote my first fanfic Sep. 4, 2020 I didn’t think I would be doing anymore yet along 19 more ofc I have been going slower rec cuz mental reasons mostly, but! Thank you!!!</p>
<p>God, this is also real ooc you know imma just gooo xd before I see more and more of how bad this is. I had fun tho. Heusjsjsjsis fuk got no sleep for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>